Shattered RonHermione
by lumos maximum
Summary: Ron and Hermione are a couple in the making. Love is not simple but they want it, need it and crave it. Ron and Hermione falls in love during war-time but enemies are not the only ones who get hurt. Pieces from Harry Potter & DH. One-shot.


_**Lyrics and song: Trading Yesterday - Shattered (MTT version) ****  
**This vid made me a Hr/R shipper and inspired me to write this fic. Belive me, I was hardcore H/Hr so this vid is brilliant  
.com/watch?v=WeOdQfoyzrk&NR=1_  
**I do not own the characters in this fiction nor the video I linked to.**

*

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing**_

_***  
**_

Because it was Hermiones turn to watch outside the cat-smelling tent in the middle of the forest that night she sat on a chair right in front of the entrance of the tent. With her wand steady in her right hand and her left hand oh the chairs arm without any warm blood rushing through it. Hermione looked gracefully over the place she chosen earlier on this morning. As she was closing her eyes and letting the wind blow her right on her face to her hair she felt horrible thinking about yesterday's events. She, and she only was responsible for the horrible events that occur that night. Ron and Harry almost died in the attempt to break in to the Ministry of Magic by some evil Death Eaters and the felt it sting so close to her heart. What about tomorrow, will we live to see sun? When she though of this she gripped her wand tighter and looked around in the forest. It was empty and wide. She opened her eyes and the wind was making them tear-filled so she closed them and though about him and the future, as the wind played with her bushy hair as it always seemed to do

*

_**To know why hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound is soon to follow  
Somehow sundown**_

_***  
**_

Hermione felt a warm sensation on her left hand that had been frozen. It was another hand on it who seemed to fit perfectly on top of her cold hand.

"Hermione?" said a soft voice with a bit of fear in it. A red-headed boy who seemed rather pale walked out to keep her company outside. With his maroon pyamas under a well knitted sweater he looked as Ron Weasly always does. Hermione couldn't help but feel nothing but horrible when his weak steps stopped and he collapsed on the wooden floor.  
"Ron!" she yelled unaware of Harry may take her yelling as a sign of intruders. Ron hushed her up rather quickly before the damage was done.  
"I was hoping you would catch me –"said Ron "Not that my hope on you will fail if you didn't" he added. Hermione gave him a weak smile and asked him to sit down while she got another chair from the kitchen. A second ago she felt empty but Rons unclassy entrance filled her up inside. As she went out and argued with Ron about taking another blanket because he looked rather cold he agreed if she would sit next to him under it. Hermione and Ron sat there, Ron with his hand over Hermiones and they sat there in silence just appreciating that they were alive and together on a star filled night as this one.

"Do you imagine a future with me someday Herm?" Ron asked and quickly and typically changed the colors of his ears to a color that seemed more match able to his hair.

*

_**And finding answers  
Is forgetting all of the questions we call home  
Passing the graves of the unknown  
As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading  
Illusions of the sunlight  
And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting  
Love gone for so long**_

_***  
**_

Hermione did everything in her power to find an answer. "Future" she though and as she closed her eyes to picture it she saw her whole life flashing. She and she saw Harry smiling at her, nodding approval but Hermione didn't grasp to what it was he nodded about. Not that she didn't find Harry unattractive or inappropriate – well to be honest a bit inappropriate because they were more brother and sister than lovers - however, it's just that Harry wasn't him… With a stir on Harry she couldn't help but feel a gentle touch that made her heart leap and beat uncontrollably. It was Ron who came behind her and embracing her with his hand tightly on her stomach while kissing her on the neck. That was why Harry nodded and Hermione put her hands over Rons and felt warm, dizzy and in love. She did not realize it but the belly grew in seconds and moments later she stood there with Ron and waved two adorable kids goodbye at the Hogwarts express. She saw kids, a house, a work, a life, even death. As she hell flowers while passing unmarked gravestones she arrived to her own, next to Rons and she couldn't help but feel the bizarreness of this last vision of her future she had, yet he was with her. Her eyes got clouded and she saw the vision of her future fading away. Ron must been sitting in silence just watching her before she fell asleep. He had also fallen asleep so Ron was snoaring next to her in his chair and she was looking for sunlight with her puffy eyes but there was no sunlight his night so she had to sit and wait. She leaned her head against Rons just to _feel_ him close. "We may be doing this for years" she though, but love is long.

*

_**This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know  
Knowing that faith is all I hold  
And Ive lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on**_

_***  
**_

Ron lost in his dreams was dancing slowly with Hermione on Bill and Fleurs wedding all over again. He moved the memory so slowly so the song wouldn't end and the moment wouldn't flee through his fingers. He didn't admit it because well – he is not that type now is he- but he had practiced dancing with Ginny and Ginny honorably swore to keep it quiet. As he gave her his hand to take her to the dancefloor the Weasly twins and Hermione gave him a little are-you-sure smile. But Ron didn't mind, he was used to this and the feeling of showing her something new was thrilling. Hermione was now shocked by her new found wisdom about Ron, she said to him in a gentle voice that she hoped that this day never ends. He knew his ears had shifted red in a second but he couln't help himself so they continued in silence; they twirled and twirled almost forgetting that the song long ended and the world existed.

He felt Hermione shaking him awake and he thought that faith in love is the only think that can keep him going without feeling lost. He knew even if his eyes were closed that Hermiones eyes pierced through him as she wanted to be absolutely sure that he was feeling well. If she only knew that he didn't understand why he had backed away from him while she tried to kiss him that night at the wedding. The night when she said that she never wanted this day to end and the night he felt was his own even though Bill was the one getting married. He could easily lean in and feed his urge to kiss her that night but it was like she was wanting him to bad, too much and Ron feeling as unloved and unimportant was afraid. And now his heart was a bit broken but he thought that love that hadn't gone wrong couldn't be bad or that was the thought that made him up and running. As she whispered his name again to make sure he was a sleep he couldn't help himself so he squeezed her hand.  
"Oh…my, Ron" she said and laid her head back on top of his. The way she said his name made him feel that he didn't need more words from any one to carry on with this new found misery he called life.

*

_**But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning  
Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced**_

_***  
**_

Lonely night and frustrating days had passed away since the perfect night when they was sitting under the stars a huge fight has been brouth to disturb the peace in the tent. All he knew as he stood still but shaking at the same time was that he had enough of this and was going to end it. The weight of the Horcrux and the darkness in his heart was unleashed on Harry as they yelled. Oblivious on the pain he gave Hermione while she cried as she held a steady grip on her wand. He missed being fed, being comfortable and mostly home. So he left. Her voice yelled after him with such a sadness and rage. But he left. Angry and frustrated over the fact that _she_ had actually chosen Harry over him. And he felt huge regret when he looked back at the spot he knew Harry and Hermione was on but he couldn't see them, hear them or be near them. So he ran away from his anger and his regrets, his best friend and from her.

*

_**All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over**_

_***  
**_

Many nights passed Harry and Hermione with a heavy weight on their shoulders. Hermione was carrying on the tasks of this new life she and Harry was sharing. They spent so many hours discussing everything and trying their best to figure life and this war out. She knew Harry so therefore she knew that he was afraid of losing her just like he lost Ron. Hermione wasn't going to leave Harry who always stood by her side, protected her and also loved her. It was only at nights long after Harry fell asleep or was on watch outside the tent that the thought of Ron came into her head. She thought about all the years and felt a huge rage against Ron, so huge that she wanted to send another flock of birds on him if he would dare to show his red-headed face in this tent again. And like so many nights before the tears came flooding down without control because she knew in some level that she had lost him. She had to admit it to herself that she missed him uncontrollably much and that she silently hoped that the footsteps outside the tent was his. She wanted to see him, apologize for choosing Harry and the task over him, kill him for leaving her like that and then love him until there wasn't possible to love someone so intense again. The tears wouldn't stop falling and how much she missed Ron the war wasn't over. It had to be fought.

*

_**Theres a light  
Theres the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong**_

_***  
**_

So here he stood wet and apologizing next to a half-exited and half-devastated Harry in the tent. Hermione felt so uncontrollably angry so it was a good thing that Harry had put an invisible shield between them. Between her and Ron - the boy who will not live. They both told her about a light in the dark joining them but she couldn't care less because all her energy was focused on breaking herself out from the invisible shield to strangle Ron senseless. It settled but Hermione sure didn't. Days went and she knew after years of experience that the silence treatment worked its way on Ron who seemed to be torturing.

"You don't understand do you?" said Ron looking at her with soft eyes that were filled with respect and love. Hermione looked towards the sun before she answered "what do you mean?" Ron took her hand and she realized that it was so many nights ago they sat together alone just being. So many things they could do instead of steering into each other eyes you might think. It was this beautiful surrounding that would seem so interesting to anybody else that they ignored. Beautiful colors that played with each other on the sky that they both missed in the company of each other and it was always like this in so many ways. That life and the world around them kept being so small and unimportant because they simply couldn't grasp it.

"I felt lonely, shattered and lost. Just after I left I kept longing to come back. And I heard your voice, and I felt you in ways I didn't know you could. So for the first time in my life I knew I was something for someone, that I mattered you know" Ron said with a fully serious look upon Hermione. Hermione who did her best to spot any redness failed. She didn't know why she felt warm and fuzzy all over again. He had said things that got right to her heart. Ron looked for an answer as he always did when he looked on her. Hermione so used to knowing and scoring top on everything always seemed to lose her words when she spoke to Ron. He made her feel human for a change, she couldn't say that she liked it but she needed it.

"Of course you mean something Ron. You are being stupid." Was everything she could get out after a serious amount of time. Ron looked at her almost amused at her lack of answer.

"You are beautiful, smart, talented and carrying. You are of importance to people" Ron said and looked proud at Hermione who hell his hand tighter.

"Don't say that you are not all of these things Ron. And I care about you, Harry does and your whole family too. You belong in the world" Said Hermione looking dead serious on Ron. The sun smiled upon them and Ron smiled upon Hermioine like there was a secret he needed to tell her.

"I had to lose to understand that. But now I know where I belong in this world you see." He said and took Hermione in his arms. If perfect was possible this was it she thought then Ron opened his mouth again.

" I belong with _you_. " he said and looked at his future wife that let a lonely tear of joy fall from her eye.

*

_**And his love will conquer**_

*

_thank you, Read and Review_!


End file.
